A Diamond War
by Nevercry
Summary: The band is on a world called Diamond...and the gods there are fighting. That the...? Rating for language
1. Arrival

This is in the point of view of Kurogane...And please, keep in mind that I am a FaixKuro fan? Whatever, just enjoy the Greekishness.

* * *

We waved our good-byes to the people of Ornica, our stay over. We had been there for only a week, and had stopped the plague, saved the day, blah, blah, blah…You know the routine. 

So, we were leaving that world via Mokona Modoki, a little rabbit-ball-thing that had fastened itself onto my head. It was currently floating a ways above our little group, surrounding us with tendrils of colorful energy.

I still didn't know why we were traveling together. There was Syaoran, Sakura, me, and-_him_. Ooh, that man made my blood boil. He looked over at me, and saw me staring.

"Don't worry, Kuro-moko, it'll only feel like being tickled!" Fai grinned. I snorted my disapproval.

"It's Kurogane! Why the hell do you have to say crap like that? It's completely-" I said, before we were surrounded by the light.

"-disgusting!" I finished when I could see again. I was a little surprised at what I saw.

There was Syaoran, underneath his little Sakura. It looked like he had hit his head on a pillar when he tried to catch her. Good thing, too; the princess would have gone face-first into a fountain if he hadn't grabbed her. She was trying to wake him up, but I didn't see that happening anytime soon.

"I think…" came a voice behind me, "We may have caused a bit of a stir."

"What?" I looked all the way around, and finally took in the sight.

There were people, and lots of them. Most were in white cloth, draped over their shoulders and cinched with a belt at the waist. Some had different color clothes, looking to have been dyed. There were others, though. Some of the men, their skin a deep tan, had only a skirt-like garment. They wore no shoes, unlike the sandaled feet of the first group. Also, I could see women in dirty rags begging in side streets.

The poor women were the only glimpse of their gender to be seen. Huh. That was weird.

Then I realized that everyone was staring at us. I turned back around and looked upwards. The pillar the kid had hit led up, and up, and up…until it hit a ceiling. I looked at the inscription over an enormous doorway.

**TEMPLE OF CHRONOS**

it said. Well, I personally had no idea what that actually _meant_.

I knew one unconscious little brat who might, though. I walked over to him, picked the girl up off of him, handed her to the imbecilic, powerless wizard behind me, and picked Syaoran up by his shirt.

Shaking him, I yelled, "Wake up, you klutz! We're here!" No reaction. Not even a twitch. Damn it. I shook harder, and then let him fall limp in my hands. I smirked, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Oh, no! Is Sakura alright? I think she's hurt, really bad!"

"AAAAAHH!" the guy cried, waking up with a jolt. I laughed a little, then grabbed his collar when he'd shut up.

I turned him towards the words, and said, "You know what that says?" He got serious, like always, and finally turned all the way around to look at where we were. Turning back to me, very deliberately, he finally spoke.

"What was that about Sakura?" he gave me a death glare. I hit him in the head, and he finally read the doorway.

"_Temple of Chronos_" he read off. That helped heaps.

I turned to the other two people I was with. Sakura looked like she was on the verge of falling asleep again, and Fai was carrying her, smiling serenely.

That bastard. Did he always have to smile? I mean, we had been through battles where we both nearly died. What was there to smile about? Trusting little conniver. Wait…that might not have made sense…

Whatever. More about him later. I trudged over to them and told him what I had thought of the place. He chuckled, and just walked over to a pedestrian. There were snatches of conversation, then he returned.

"That is the home of a deity on this world, Chronos. The world is called Diamond. He is apparently very well known, and I was crazy to have to ask," he related to me, "I do think that I saw a toga in a glimpse of the Lady Witch's treasure room."

"Toga?" I asked. When had he seen the witch's treasure room?

"That draped cloth everyone is wearing," he laughed and pointed at me, "Except us. I at least kind of fit in, dressed in my white…but you, now, that's an outfit that'll stick out anywhere!"

"Blah, blah, blah…C'mon, let's go somewhere more private." I noticed that the people were still staring at us.

I started walking towards what looked to be a likely side alley. Fai handed the now-sleeping girl to Syaoran, then caught up with me a little ahead of the boy.

"Ooh, somewhere more private, Kurogane-mano? You're such a dog!" He teased me.

"Augh! That is beyond wrong, you little psycho! What are you babbling about? I didn't mean it that way!" I rounded on him. He put his hands up protectively, and the little rabbit-thing popped up from behind his head.

"Mokona senses a great many powers here!" it cried. I grabbed it from Fai's head quickly.

"We need to talk to the witch woman!" I yelled at it. Fai took Mokona from my grasp and set it on a step.

"Mokona, love, would you be so kind as to drop a line to the Space-Time Witch for us?" he asked nicely. Who bothers asking nicely in the times we live in?

A circle of light appeared, reflecting from the jewel in the creature's head. Syaoran had caught up to us by then, and we were ready when a woman dressed in red with black hair appeared.

"Hello, travelers, how goes the search?" she said.

"We're in a world with togas, temples, and some god named Chronos. Do you know anyone who could help us out in the country of Diamond?" Syaoran asked nicely.

"Well, better yet, let's ask the learned Watanabe whether he knows anything or not. Hiroyuki? C'mere! (much pushing and shoving was heard, then a boy about sixteen showed up) Um, hello! Um, uh…I would like to say that Chronos was a god in one of our world's earlier cultures, Ancient Greece. He, well, you see…what? You have a book? (He was looking to our left, probably the witch) Oh, it's on mythology of Ancient Greece. Lovely. Here, this might help you…"

"Whoa, now! Won't this cost us anything?" I said, ever suspicious. The kid looked confused, then looked at our lefts again, and shrugged.

"Um, apparently not. It's a gift, from me to you. And…there are directions inside"

"I was under the impression that everything she gives comes at a price?" Fai said lightly.

"She says…it will come…out of…my pay? What? Wait a second, Yuko!" He got up, and ran out of our sight. The beam receded back into Mokona.

"That was…odd." I said after a while. I picked up a book that had fallen on the sidewalk.

"Give it here. I'll read it, and we can follow the directions where ever they lead," Syaoran said. He handed his load to Fai, then I handed him the book, and took Sakura on my back.

Twenty minutes later, we were outside a huge gate. I could see a red rooftop beyond it, and the tip of a fountainhead behind that. We stood here for a while, and then Syaoran said, "We're to go around this, and into a side door. That'll get us in a kitchen, where someone'll be waiting."

I shrugged, and knocked on a nearby wooden door. After about ten seconds, the door opened inwards and I sauntered inside, followed by Fai, and last was the kid.

"You are friends of Kanou? Welcome, welcome to my kitchen!" came a woman's voice. We all jumped, and looked behind us. A lady, wearing a dyed purple toga, was walking towards us.

She had brown hair, piled high on her head in curls, and she held a little baby girl in her arms. Behind her was a larger woman, with loose yellow hair to her shoulders, kneading bread on a counter.

"Hello! This Kanou, was she yea high, with black hair and did she, perhaps, grant you a wish?" Fai said easily, holding his hand at head-height. Couldn't the guy be scared, or surprised, or even _affected_, for once in his life?

"Yes, she was. And she did. Oh, and I am Leto, daughter of Coeus, mother of Apollo and Artemis. Welcome to my father's home, where I am in charge while he and Mother are away, being the Titans they are. Isn't Arti cute?" she held out the child to us. Fai, ever laid-back, nodded and took her in his arms. He started to tickle her, as I went over to the little history buff.

He was quickly flipping through pages in the book the witch had given to us. He found what he was looking for, and turned to Leto.

"Your father is Coeus, husband and brother to Phoebe, the son and daughter of Gaea and Uranus. You are Leto, with no husband but two children, twins Artemis and Apollo, by your cousin, Zeus. Is all that correct?" he said quickly.

"Yes, that sounds right to me." She said, suddenly all-business, "My parents are second generation gods, Titans, whereas I and my cousins are the rising order from chaos. Will you stay here, and help us fight, or not?"

* * *

Whee...Yay, this is my first real story, with a plot, ever, in my history! And to be of Tsubasa! Oh, the glory! 


	2. The Rundown

I finally update! Yay!

* * *

What a psycho. No, seriously! Leto had demanded that we help her until Sakura finally agreed. Naturally, Syaoran went along with whatever she said, and so now we're stuck in damn Diamond as damn soldiers for damn idiots.

I was stuck in some room. I could see the fountain from the window, so I guess I was near the middle of the entire palace. We were being treated like kings, with a bunch of the dark-skinned guys in skirts running around after our every whim. All that was fine, really dandy, but there was a catch.

I had to share a room with that bastard Fai. Well, not really, but his room was right next to mine. And don't think I didn't know what that meant.

I was going to be driven insane.

The guy was such a pansy, he'd probably come running in screaming if he saw a mouse. Fai practically looked for excuses to piss me off. I don't care if he's been through battles, he was gonna die quickly and painfully if he even crossed the threshold.

I whirled out of my thoughts when I heard a soft footfall. I already had knives in my hands before I realized what I was doing. Slowly, I lowered my hands and grimaced at the person.

"Wheet-woo, Kuro-mino, you have great reflexes! You missed Syaoran explaining the things he said in the kitchen earlier. Must you always be such a shut in?" Fai laughed as he veritably skipped over to stand next to me. I swear there was smoke coming out of my ears.

"Don't call me names, you retard! And I've told you not to _say_ a sound! What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at him. He just smiled and offered me a cup of something hot to drink.

"It's tea. You want some?" I grumbled, but took the offer. He kept talking, "Syaoran said that Leto, the woman we're staying with, is a kind of magician. She can do magic, but most everyone else in this world can't. It's a family thing."

"Family? One family, in this entire place, can do magic? You've got to be kidding me."

"Indeed not, love. Leto is not married, but she has twins. Her two parents, Coeus and Phoebe, are brother and sister. Both have power over a specific domain or element. Coeus is the Titan of Intelligence; Phoebe is the Titan of the Moon. Their parent's names were Uranus and Gaea. Gaea is Mother of the Soil, and her son, Uranus, is the god of the sky."

"Eww, that's disgusting. Gaea had two kids with her son? How'd she get him, in the first place?" I was incredulous.

"Gaea had Uranus unassisted, and she had, I believe, more than twelve children. Only six remain, however. The oldest son born of the two of them, Chronos, Titan of Time, castrated his father after a while. Uranus disappeared and eventually other of his children faded from knowledge. The remaining Titans are; Chronos and his mate/sister Rhea, Coeus and Phoebe, and Oceanus and Tethys."

"Ouch…wait, you mean that of the six tie-tens all of them married a sibling?"

"Yes. Leto's generation and younger, though, have control over many areas, and so do not call themselves Titans. They wish to spread their arms, but they can't while their parents are ruling. They are; Zeus, Leto, Iapetus, Prometheus, Epimetheus, Atlas, Maia, Hermes, Dione, Aphrodite, Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, and Hebe. Zeus, it seems, gets around, and of those he has sired Apollo and Athena (though they are just babies), Hermes, Aphrodite, and countless other 'half-breeds' with the unmagical type."

Wait…so this Zeus guy had had kids with his cousins? By _choice_? This was all too weird. What the hell had happened? Why, oh, why wasn't I still on Japan with Tomoyo, beating wimps into twitching pulps? I was _good_ at that.

"I've suddenly gotten a headache…" I grumbled.

"Well, keep listening. There was a prophecy made that Chronos, the leader of the Titans, would be overthrown by his son. So, every child that Rhea has born was taken to him, so he could eat it. If he has no children, the will be no plots, you see? So, in this fashion went Demeter, Hades, Poseidon, and Hestia. Rhea became angry at this, and switched her youngest, Zeus, with a rock. That rock has now been eaten like his siblings…"

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Anyway, Zeus is now rallying to other "gods" to destroy the Titans. There, now you know, eh, darling?" He smiled at me.

Seconds later, I was fuming outside and Fai was laughing from my room. That…that _pervert_! Something was wrong with him. Still, he was smart, and a good ally. He had that going for him, at least.

In the garden, I nearly tripped over a little pile of princess. Picking the sleeping girl up, I glanced around to get my bearings. Fai waved at me from a window. If he was that way, then the kid's room should have been over the other way.

Thank Hadu. The less time I spent with the idiot, the me-ier I became. He made me…I dunno, change or something. Damn it.

"Kid! Hey, Syaoran! Get over here, and take care of your little girlfriend!" I yelled at the kid.

We were _so_ screwed.

* * *

Whee Pleasepleaseplease review?


End file.
